Till Death Take Us Part
by fenix-women
Summary: Set after S03E22 finale, just a little different of what really happened on the series... just because I start this story BEFORE I saw the epic Finale... Just read!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really excited about tomorow's episode! I have no idea what is going to happen in there... But I'm really looking forward.**

**But after I saw the sneek peak for the last episode of the season, I came out with this idea... (Don't read if you don't want any spoilers, of course.) **

**Tell me what you think about it or tell me that I'm a shitty writer... but just tell me something, ok?**

**Chapter 1**

The dark wearing figure tucked her hood up as she saw the police patrol car aproching at her at cruising speed. She turned around the corner and dove to rusty metal door of the old abandoned factory and disapeard just before the headlights could reach her.

Like a fox, Nikita's eyes followed the car trought the smudge window. It continued peacefully, completly anware of her presence. If only they knew she was actually the world's number one target...

She leaned against the wall and sighted.

Four weeks had passed after she killed the presidend of United States, but still the country and the world was in total commotion about it. Every magazine, newspaper, television program came out with that same publishment over and over again. Every single government law force in the world, joined together to hunt down the most dangerous assassin in the world.

It was a dribbling week for her, danger lurking her from every corner like a bad nightmare. She missed the time she could get to her normal yoga classes and just take a normal milkshake on the street cafe next door out on the open.

She couldn't get out of the country. At least not yet. Not while all borders and planes and boats were heavyly guarded. She had to lay low for a couple of days more. Avoid all cameras, public places, authorithy's. No phones, no credit cards... well... this wasn't her first time on the run, she knew how to disapear and she knew it well. She had run almost all her life, it was what _she do _for a living. The only difference was, this time, she was completly and uttery, _alone_. And that was the hardest part of it all. Not the police, not the chases, the evasions, the looking at her back all the time thing - _being alone _was what was killing her. She was a ghost now to everything and _everyone_.

She couldn't shake Michael's disgruntle face off her mind the last time she saw him. He tought she was insane. His pleading "You can fight this! Let me help you!". God! She loved him so much! She almost let her gun down. But she couldn't. She throwed herself on the sport bike, baring her tears, as she gunned down the roof of the barn, stopping her fiancé from following her. And that was the last time Nikita saw him.

On the way, ridding at 280kms/h, with tears streaming down her face, bluring out her vision of the highway, she almost whished to end the pain once and for all on the next turning cliff. However, that wasn't an option for her, because if she died, Amanda wouldn't have any problems on pressing that botton to end Michael's life and she couldn't even bare that thought.

It ashemed her to be Amanda's _pet _now. To be the gun on_ her _hand. As she anticipated, Amanda wasn't willing to give up that power. She still hadn't given Michael his antidot . No. She would have no leverage over her anymore, if she did. Nikita knew that the moment she used Michael's life as a bargain on that wastewater. Amanda used her love as a weapon against her. The same love, Nikita always clamed to not be a weakness but a strong point - it was the thing that got to her in the end.

Nonetheless, Michael couldn't never know she had done this for him. She sacrificed their life together for_ his _life alone. He probably saw her on the news by now, as the President's killer and concluded she was beyond messed up to be saved anymore. Yes. It was better this way...

A small ray of light spotted the shine of her diamond standing on her drawstring now. Nikita mournfully took her ring out her finger and had posted around a neck strand near her heart. She caressed it many time along the day, trying to hang on to it as a precious memory and hidding it kickly whenever a presence was near by.

She couldn't even give him a proper goodbye. Nikita missed Michael so much that it physically hurt but she could never be with him again. That was the deal.

An overwelming sorrow took over her once more and she swallowed a sob as tears treatened to fall before she notice something was wrong.

Something or someone was watching her, perfectly still, from the shed light behond. Nikita reachead her gun, wondering who could have knowned about her two days staching ground, and pointed straigh at the dark presence with no hesitation. A jolt flushed trought her heart at the familiar apperance came to light.

"_You_?!... What are you doing here?!"

A grinned came upon his lips.

"Well... I can ask you the same thing but, then again, I wasn't the one who murdered the United States President, was I?"

Nikita tighten the gun around, felling the range. He was the last person she would expected to see.

"_Sam_, _how_ did you find me?"

**So... What about this story? Should I continue? Is this worth your time?... Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Only a few hours to the last episode... **

-/-

Chapter 2

His hands raised up slowly.

"I'm unarmed..."

A million thoughts crossed Nikita's mind and none of then was good. Including the unsettling certainty that Amanda was also earing every word of it.

"Just answer my question! - She spatted - _How_ did you find me?"

"It's what _I do_! I find people."

"You mean what _Owen_ did, right? When he was a _Reaper_?"

Sam flinched for a second, he wasn't expecting a slap from his past but he chose to ignore it.

"Look... I'm not here to hurt you... you can put your gun down."

"Well, I'll decide about that. What do _you_ want?"

Her gun still firmly pointed at his head, no signs of moving away.

Sam rolled his eyes. Unshamly he lowerd his hands and pulled an old craddle as seat and just stared at her, arms crossed, with a warming smile.

"Oh, please: make you're self at home! I don't have a gun or anything pointing at your face."

He ignored the sarcasm.

"It's good to see you're still _you_." - Nikita winced for a second, puzzeled. - "Your boyfriend seems to think Amanda has gotten into your head."

Her heart started to race at the sound of learning news about Michael.

"You talked with him?!"

"No." -Silence. Her heart stoped for a second, broken. -"I didn't _talk_ with him! I was in a middle of _sweet_ arms deal, when your boyfriend barged in on it, knocks out my buyers, destroys the arms and had the nerve of calling me '_the_ _rat' _that sold out her fiancé to Amanda's torture chair! That_ I _have the President's blood on _my hands_! So... no. We didn't _talk_. That boyfriend of yours is an asshole! Nobody can reason with that guy when he's pissed. I still have the marks of it and a week has passed. "

Nikita couldn't stop the smile from spreading her face. An overwhelming cocktail of fellings bursting out. Michael _still _cared enough to fight for her. He _still_ saw her as_ his fiancé_, even after all that happened. He _still_ loved her.

"So... You think it's funny?!"

Back to reality.

"Sorry to state the obvious, _Sam_, but you _did_ sold me out to that chair!"

"Ok... I did. -Sam's face balanced side ways and down. - I'm... I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't done that to _you _of all people... What did she do to you in there, anyway?..."

His blue eyes finally reach hers and they were filled with regreat. Nikita thought she never would see this specific emotion from him, probably from Owen, but never from Sam. She stored her weapon back. Maybe she was doing a huge mistake, trusting in him once again... She tried not to think about it by the time she turned the small lamp beneath the half beaten secretary giving them only a little more light.

Sam turned his attention to the blanket on the floor near by and a set of opened canned food with plastic forks still in them. She used to had everything money could buy, since fancy cloths to high powerfull cars, now she was laying on a dirt floor and eating rubish food while being chased for every law inforcement in the world. It had been a while since he felt bad for anyone, a real long time, but tonight he remembered the feeling once again.

He also noticed her silence regarding his question. He waived his head in disapproval, only one question on his mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?" - She pretended not to understand the question.

"Why are you living like this?... Why aren't you on a beach somewhere, with that boyfriend of yours, enjoying Division early retirement?... Why kill the President of the United States, of all presidents? Everyone knows it's a death sentence! And you're smarter then that. So WHY?"

The unconfortable sensation of not being alone in this two way talk reachead her peak in Nikita's head. She had to turn off the suspicious, avert the matter away.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE?! IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM!"

She shoutted while running across the empty space and reached something from a bag, Sam couldn't really see.

"IT'S _MY PROBLEM _WHEN SOMEONE COMES AFTER_ ME _BECAUSE OF _YOU_!"

He spatted back, starting to feel angry with her reaction.

Nikita aproched him in a threathning manner, just inches from his face and signal a finger on her lips for silence as she slipped a small paper into his hand.

"And_ I think _you better leave! Now!"

Sam felt confused and angry but he reluntitly complied getting up.

"Has you wish!"

As he felt the door beeing slamed hard behind him, he unfold the paper given. Only one dribbled sentence written on it.

_"MEET ME AT LOGAN'S 2 A.M."_

...

-/-

**Should I continue? Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooooooowww! The last episode was brutal, amazing, Epic! I love it... **

**Funny thing is: it came along the same sidelines of my own story... So I just though... hummm... why not joined the two together now? The diference is, in my story Amanda can only ear not talk to Nikita (tha was too weird) *.***

**This chapter is longer... so bare with me...^^ (sorry about that?)**

**Anyway... Anyone knows when is the 4º Season coming? I eard it's a short 6 episode one I just have no idea until when do we have to wait... **

**Chapter 3**

Logon's was agiantnight-club by the old docks. It's music was so loud that Sam could ear it even where he had parked the car, several blocks away.

Sam looked at his watch: 01:45 a.m.. Good. He wasn't late. He didn't mind arriving late to any other meeting but, somehow, Nikita was special.

By the entrance he bumped with a monster queue that he swiftly passed ahead to face the huge doorman blocking his way with an angry look.

It took him _one _glanceand a 50 dollar bill to twist his expression into a overjoyed one, like he actually was expecting him. He instantly opened a separate door and even saluted him with an "Open Bar" card.

"Right this way, Mr Perry!"

Who the hell was Mr Perry? Probably some smug rich Vip that went there once a year. Well... tough break for him, now!

"Thankyou!"

The space was crowded behond believe. Avoiding it, he made his way to the top floor. Eyecomed the perimeter but no sign of_ her _just yet.

Time passed. He looked at the watch again: 03:12 a.m.

He leaned on the bar once again to refill his bourbon wondering if she had misleaded him somehow and why, when, all of a sudden, he felt a small hand slowly serpenting his back up and then down as another started to do the same from his belly to his chest up. He frozed.

He knew it was _her_, searching for guns or wires, he would expected that coming from her but, what he didn't expect, was to be aroused by it. His cock turning hard as wood in no time just by the touch of _her_ hands on his body.

He swiftly turned around, grabing them at once only to become face to face with a gorgeous Nikita. Her hair was pulled up, like she didn't care. Her short black sparkeling dress molding every curve on her body. At coast, he pulled himself together.

"You're late!" - He spatted trying to show annoyment.

She just smiled... her lips, painted red, shining just inches from him.

"Sorry... _Mr Perry_... I had to check!"

He rolled his eyes! Damn her! She had been there all along. She had set everything up - since the doormam, until the only Bar that accepted his offered card and she let him dry for one hour. How long was she there, observing him? He couldn't stop admiring her astuteness, dow. This was _Nikita _after all! But maybe she had forgotten_ who _she was dealing with. _He_ was not her puppy anymore.

He sudenlly pulled her close to him. So close and tight, that there was no way she couldn't feel his "situation" that he immorally pressed with a mocking face.

_"Happy now?"_

Her hand quickly slipped away and gaive him a well concealed punch on his ribs. Sam gasped for air and set her free unwillingly.

And, just like that, Nikita turned back to her long leather couch. Her crossed legs ending in a pair of red stilettos was the only dazeling vision of that corner.

In was, in that very own second, that Sam realized just how strong his feelings were for this women. Any other women who punched him and then walked away the way she did, would get a bathtube treatment, but somehow, he aceptted this from Nikita and even enjoyed it.

Sam took a long breath and another sip on his beverage before he felt prepared to join her.

The noise was all around them. He layed his drink on her table and noticed she only had a small bottle of water on her side. He sat close to her, but not too close this time.

He was about to talk when a _post it _was layed down on him.

"HEAD BUG.

WHISPERS AND SIGNALS ONLY!

NOISE ON THE BACK SHOULD COVER IT."

Sam's eyes popped open. He imagined something like that at the warehouse with the paper thing, but... _on her head_?!

He closed the gap between them and leaned on her. And to make it more natural for the viewers, he just wrapped his arm around her and bring his mouth to her ear. Nikita felt a little akward but understood the need of it on a public place.

_"Amanda?" - _He asked.

He felt a slight shimmery from her body that confirmed his suspicions.

Silence from her. He suddenly felt uneasy but slowly, painfully, Nikita told Sam the all story...

By the time she finished she was no longer controling herself. As she surfeced from the shadows, tears were seeping freely from her eyes, wish she tryed to cover by getting up and just leaning on the balcony away from him.

_"That bitch! I should've killed her when I had the chance!"_

He didn't know if Nikita eard him or not, he was furious with himself.

Words were failing on him. Silence between them, apart for the loud music playing. He got up and joined her.

_"How about jamming the signal?"_

_"No... She would press the botton on Michael."_

_"There has to be something you can do, or I can do, to sort this out!"_

She lowered her head and slowly nodded.

_"I'll tell you what... Tonight, I'm going to solve your problem."_

Nikita's doleful eyes turned to him. "How?" They asked.

He tossed his Vip card on the balcony.

_"What's your poison?"_

She smiled a little and just shoke her head.

_"You're insane."_

_"Why? Your're tensed all the time! I think you deserve to take a break. Let ME worry about your security tonight. While I try to figger out some sort of plan to help you."_

Her eyebrow lifted in amusement.

_"What? You think I'm not good enough for the job? I've been a Guardian!"_

_"... and a Cleaner, and a Reaper..."_

_"...and a friend too once upon a time, right?"_

She sighted in surrender. He was right. She was so tense that a tossed rock would break on her back. She wanted the pain to go away so bad, even if it only for one night.

_"Vodka, straigh up, no ice."_

When he came up with the drinks from the bar he could tell she was far away on her own thoughts. He sat by her side and tryed to look for the right words. Nikita didn't say one word. She just drank the all drink in one big shot and then she took his...

_"Heeiii... easy Tiger... I don't want you drunk too soon."_

She gaive him a weak smile.

_"Oh... so you want me drunk after all?"_

He smirked. Then he finally wasked the question.

_"Why haven't you told all this to Michael?!"_

Her smile quickly turned into a serious face.

_"You don't know him the way I do... If I told him before I pulled the trigger he would sacrifice himself first. I couldn't bare that..."_

Sam's face furrowed.

_"Maybe he should!" - _Nikita felt shocked but it didn't stop him.-_ Look at you! You're at her hands now! You're her puppet! You can't even talk with him, for Christ's sake! He's a walking dead already. Just finish it!"_

Straightaway he cursed himself for his big mouth.

_Nikita simply bursted out loud._

"SCREW YOU, Sam! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVING SOMEONE?!"

_"That's not true!..."_

"Ooooh... that's right! Owen loved Emily... but aren't you the one that keeps telling me that you're not Owen, that you're_ Sam_!? BUT _YOU_ NEVER LOVED NOBODY BUT YOURSELF!"

"NO!"

Sam reacted by impulse alone as he lundged into hers lips. Savouring the stolen kiss until he realizes his action went too far, too soon.

_"Nikita...I..."_

He tryed to explain.

"Forget it! This was a mistake! I should have know'n better!"

In one fast move, she turned her wheels, grabing her small purse in a running passe. He quickly grabed her by the shoulders and blocked her way.

"Nikita, wait! Please wait!"

"LET ME GO, Sam!" - Her face was trembling in anger and she was about to punch her way out when another fist beat her to it, landing on Sam's face like a sledgehammer. Catched by surprise, he stumble over the coffee table and landed on the couch. They both looked at the attacker.

Sam's eyes opened wide in a mist of disbelieve and fear. Nikita covered her mouth to avoid a scream.

"She said: LET HER GO, you son of a bitch!"

Michael was there now, standing breathless just one step way from them.

"Michael?! How..."

...

**Should I continue? Please review... And If you don't review just tell me what do you thing about the season finale episode... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nikita's mind was overflowed by mixed feelings: she was overjoyed to see Michael for the first time in weeks but, not as much as it terrifyed her at the thought of his violent death before her. Like that poor man on the lab and the sadistic theck. She could still see it: a deadly stilness following by wide opened red eyes and mouth as every blood vessel of the human body explodes inside out... Her heart started to beat uncontrollably.

Michael, in the other hand, was blinded by fury, about to launch himself for another assault when he sudenly felt a set of familiar tiny hands on his chest, blocking his way. Nikita's shimmering hands. She was gazing at him with such unsettling eyes, that his all anger morphed into longing. Ever so gently, he caressed her face. It as been so long...

"Michael... please! - She trembled at his touch, trying so much not to give in at her personal feelings. - You don't know what you're doing... Please... you CAN'T be here!"

He didn't move dow, just sensing Nikita's hands on his abs. He sweetly smiled at her as he softly fused his fingers among her hair and slowly pulled her head into a whispering position.

_"Yes, I do!"_

"Michael..."

She tryed again.

"Birkhoff, cut it now!" - He talked louder, this time, on her ear.

Nikita's face turned incredulous. He knew about her head bug? And Birkhoff was there?! That meaned_ they _eard the all conversation. That meaned he actually _did know_.

Michael shoke his head and calmly walked to Sam, who was cleaning the blood from his mouth. Before he could react, he grabs his pocket jacket, takes his phone out and from it, his small tracker attached.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?! That same shit again?! You've put a tracker on MY phone _this time_!?"

Michael grinned.

"You mean..." - He devilisly tossed the phone into the crowd on the dancing floor below, that just kept on dancing. - "...that phone over there?

"You BASTARD! I've got ALL my contacts in there!"

"I know..." - He husked back in a mocking tone.

Sam let out a grunt of upsetment but took a deep breath to ease the sudden anger. The last thing he wanted to do was to draw attentions to Nikita. Fortunely, nobody had seen that hit-and-run attack on the dark corner. He looked at Nikita and then at Michael, he circuled him and to get on Nikita's illuminated side.

"Nikita... Let's get out of here!"

Michael coudn't believe the nerve of that guy, like she would actually go with him anywhere after what he did. But to his surprise... she spined her heels back on Michael and passed by Sam, not bothering to reply, not even bothering to wait for him. Sam did followed her in a haste, almost running and Michael launched himself on their tail between the crowd, still not believing her atittude.

As they reachead the cold street outside in less than a minute, Michael just shouted to the couple now ten meters away from him.

"NIKITA STOP!"

She didn't. Michael made a fast sprint and grabbed her by the arm in a desperate attempt to stop her.

Sam's reaction was fast and deadly, now that no witnesses were around anymore, he lunged himself at Michael's shoulders, punching his ribs over and over again until both hitted the dumpster near by. Michael yelled in rage as he violently headbutt his head, making Sam stumble back with a blood gushing nose and sweeped his leg. Sam's face twisted into a mix of vengeance and Guardian mode as he felt on the floor. But in one swift jump he stand up, his fists curled up protecting his bloody face, ready for attack.

Michael's eyes narrowed at Sam - this wasn't a fight he was prepared to lose.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" - He warned back.

Promptly, Nikita set herself between the two men, hands raised up, looking at both. She was starting to get mad herself.

"Damn you two, STOP THIS!" - She turned to Michael. - "Just go home, Michael!"

"Not without you!" - Was his immediate answer still focused on the treath ahead.

Nikita just bursted on Michael.

"Ok... so _you_ think you_ know _everything?! Then _you'll know _I don't wanna watch you died in front of me, don't you? You _CAN'T _ be here, Michael! She'll pull the trigger on you! I can't pass trought all that pain again, not again. JUST GO, ALREADY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Michael just smiled. She still cared about him. She still loved him. He made his way to hold her but Nikita evaded the attempt. He couldn't say it didn't hurt, but he understood what she was doing. Her eyes were firmly watching him, preparing to evade any other attempts.

"Honey... - He paused, searching for the right words. - ...I've already died... The guys flatlined me for 20 minutes, almost two weeks ago."

Nikita's eyes popped opened.

"They did what?!"

"Amanda can't activate the nano toxin if the host body is dead. The toxin is gone and she can't ear you either. Birkhoff tapped into the signal and he was the last person earing you... " - He pulled his ear bug out. - "Well... him and I... He just fryed it too, just now, at my order!"

"But how did you ..."

"...know that?... Thanks to your clues. I started thinking about your words after you left... and then Sonya found the nano toxin in my blood stream while she was running tests on Dr Tolcher's blood... Alex found the way out..."

A sudden hope invaded her face.

"I just had to find you, before Amanda would. And who better to track you out than a Reaper? A tracker... on a tracker..."

Nikita smiled at his cleverness.

" You mean..."

Michael nodded grinning.

"Yes... It's over!"

Nikita throwed herself in Michael's arms upon the defeated eyes of Sam.

Their lips merged into a longing awaited kiss. She had missed him so much. He had missed her so much. He tighten the embrace on her and sunk his all soul on that kiss.

She moaned in pleasure before she remembers Sam was watching. But Sam wasn't there anymore, he had vanished in thin air. A small sadness seeped into her, whereas Michael felt just plein glad about it. Finally some alone time!

It changed her atittude somehow, dow. She gently set free from the embrace and just turned around.

"I'm sorry, Michael... I shouldn't have done that. I can't go with you..."

_/_

**Should I continue this? ...Reviews please... **


End file.
